In a typical system for data communication according to one or more Consultative Committee for Space Data Systems (CCSDS) protocols, data is received from one or more data sources (such as one or more spacecraft) and processed at a single facility (and possibly a backup facility). The data is then communicated to one or more end users, where it can be processed further, according to particular needs. The system provides only limited access to the data sources, and data latency in the system is often a problem. To facilitate greater reliability and data availability in the system, expensive manual efforts are usually required. In addition, if data is not stored at multiple points along the data path through the system, recovery of lost or corrupted data may not always be possible. Even if data is stored at multiple points along the data path through the system, expensive manual efforts are usually required to identify and recover missing data.